


Объясняю на огурцах

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Series: Спецквест [77]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, POV First Person, foodporn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Профессору Поттеру сложно дается пристрастие Драко Малфоя к фруктам и ягодам.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Объясняю на огурцах

**Author's Note:**

> Автор – Стась Санти ([Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/192162))

– На что уставился? – спрашивает Малфой и кусает банан. 

Вы же понимаете? Банан. У Драко. Во рту. Меня немного ведет, когда мозг завидует… 

...

...банану. Мерлиновы панталоны с рюшами, что ж я не сдох маленьким и невинным? А большим? Все верно, чтобы попасть на глобальный, кармический, фруктовый ответ за грехи всех прошлых реинкарнаций и пары будущих. Завидуй банану, пялься на хорька, ебись… с рукой, Поттер. За-слу-жил. 

Кто вообще придумал фрукты на завтрак? Ах да, мадам Помфри. _СПАСИБО, МАДАМ ПОМФРИ_.

– Не подавитесь, профессор, – вежливо киваю Малфою и сматываюсь подальше от этого веганского разврата, цапнув булочку с сыром вместо любимой овсянки. 

Ненавижу. Бананы. 

И хорька. 

****

***

Я _знаю_ , что мы всегда празднуем конец семестра. Спасибо. Да, помню, что сам предложил расслабиться. И принес шампанское.

НО КЛУБНИКА, МАЛФОЙ?!?

Сейчас зима, чтоб ты знал, простые – бедные – смертные не жрут ароматную, сладкую, крупную, сочную, египетскую, _блядскую_ клубнику, глядя на коллег бесстыжими серыми глазищами. 

Какого Мордреда? Ты вообще думаешь об изнасиловании другого профессора на столе, чтобы ему обязательно понравилось? А я теперь думаю.

И о клубнике, не тычь в меня ягодой, да, вкусно, спасибо. Мммм. Правда сладкая

Где ты ее достал? Ах да, в Египте. 

В самом деле, какое шампанское без клубники? Какой я _глупый_. 

Извини, пора идти, пока я еще помню, что у меня совесть, а не только член. Вот ты нажрался, хорек.

****

***

Правильно говорят – ко всему привыкаешь. Я тоже привык. То есть я, фигурально выражаясь, всю письку стер, но привык. Мое лицо – и член – не каменеют при виде Драко с бананом. Я философски воспринял вишневый сок, стекающий по красиво очерченным губам на подбородок и дорогущую мантию (то есть еще месяц смаковал это во сне, но кто бы не дрочил?). Я стоически вытерпел апельсины. Вы знаете _как_ можно есть апельсины, если вы Драко Малфой? Горячо. Он их режет на дольки и обсасывает. Каждую. В УЧИТЕЛЬСКОЙ. Но я справился, моя воля крепка, а туалет был недалеко. Неважно. Меня чуть не сломили пошляцкие гранаты, знаете, такой фрукт похоти в руках воплощения похоти. Плюс нож. Драко с ножом выглядит незабываемо. 

Но я не ждал подлости от огурца. 

Зеленый, гладкий, чуть изогнутый огурец смотрелся у хорька в руках как огурцизация содомского греха. Какого хрена, Малфой? То есть _какого огурца?_

– Какого хрена, Поттер?! – рычит на меня Драко, и я чудом уворачиваюсь от овоща. – Ты железный!?!

– Где? – это правда стоит уточнить, то есть я не железный, но местами довольно – _неуместно_ – твердый.

– В голове! – Малфой злобствует, теснит от двери в учительскую и загоняет меня в угол. Ах какое счастье, то есть горе. – В своей тупой, безмозглой голове ослиной! Ты вообще понимаешь концепцию флирта?

– Ээээ… – я настораживаюсь. Драко же не хочет от меня любовных консультаций? – Технически?

– Практически! – он шипит это мне в лицо. Ух ты! Мы у стенки? Когда успели? – Когда один _профессор_ дает понять _тупому профессору_ , что не прочь его трахнуть. Это флирт, – он вцепляется в мой воротник.

– Ухаживания, – хриплю я. – Флирт, когда делают комплименты и вертят задницей.

Малфой стукается своим лбом о мой и снова шипит. Больно? То-то же! Бедненький.

– Ты дебил, – Драко стонет, он все еще держит меня за воротник. – Я клубнику жрал. Ты знаешь, что у меня аллергия на клубнику, Поттер? Ты знаешь, что МакГонагалл со мной беседовала о _бананах и разврате?_ Ты понимаешь, до чего меня _довел?_ – мне кажется, что он бредит – или я – но охренеть, продолжай, не останавливайся, я построю дом, посажу дерево и выращу глюки в этой бредляндии, – Я думал, мне придется _сосать огурец,_ чтобы тебя проняло. – Драко жмурится и трясет головой. – _Огурец._

Я его нежно обнимаю? Я его нежно _обнимаю._ Бедненький. Так мучился, пока я дрочил.

– Все хорошо, – я успокаивающе глажу его спину и задницу. – Я тебе покажу как пользоваться ртом, чтоб не только огурцы сосать, – и _несмотря на острые зубы впившиеся в плечо,_ признаюсь, – Я тоже тебя люблю, Драко.

Драко хнычет и бормочет что-то одобрительное.

А потом мы трахаемся.


End file.
